The Troubles Associated with Work
by Shitake Mushroom
Summary: Amu is starting as a trainee at a fashion boutique. Thinking there won't be any troubles in the job, she is definitely wrong meeting a few new people that will definitely make it harder; especially the boss of the company itself.
1. Chapter 1

SHUGO CHARA FANFICTION –

Summary:

Amu is starting as a trainee at a fashion boutique. Thinking there won't be any troubles in the job, she is definitely wrong after meeting a few new people that will make it harder; especially the boss of the company itself.

Tori - Hey guys, I'm starting a fanfiction! :D

Ikuto - It is rated T... why not M?

Amu - I like it T, keep it like that FOREVER.

Tori – I want to make M ones, but according to some fanfiction rules. No lemons D: So not yet…. CX

Ikuto – If she owned us, and fanfiction, she could make it M alllll the time.

Amu - Too bad for you that she doesn't own any of it!

STORY:

AMU POV

I wake up to the harsh morning to hear my phone ringing. Thinking it would stop, it continuously rang, banishing my previous thoughts and making noise throughout my bedroom. I picked it up and answered. It was the manager of the boutique that I am trying to get a job at.

"Hi Amu! It's Yukari, the boutique manager. Are you up yet?" Still feeling groggy, I groaned and took a while to slowly answer 'yes' into the phone.

"Oh Good!" Have you filled out the application form yet?" My ears perked up at the mention of the application form.

"What application form?"

"The one I gave you last week, you're supposed to give it to me today". I lost the form! After quickly telling Yukari that I would be there with the application form within the next hour, I hung up, afraid that I wouldn' be able to find the forum in time. I raced around giving no spare time to dally, trying to find any sign of the form that Yukari had given me.

After forty five minutes, I still couldn't find the form and I was really freaking out! Entering my long forgotten my bed room, I thought of where else it could be - since I've looked in my closet, the cupboards, trash cans, and everywhere else in-between! Although I was without the form, I decided to get dressed, since there was only fifteen minutes left until I said I'd be at the boutique. Looking in my pale closet to find something suitable to wear, I settled on navy jeans and a white sleeveless buttoned shirt. As I was pulling other items of clothes out to get what I wanted, a folded piece of paper fell out of a stray shirt and as I opened it there was my application form! I was saved! Quickly grabbing a pen and filling it in as neat as possible, I rushed to put some black flats and practically jumped into my car, driving to the boutique as fast as the law would let me go.

I got to the boutique with literally seconds to spare. Yukari was dressing a mannequin as I busted through the door. She had red straight hair that went past her shoulders and she was wearing a pencil skirt and a pale blue blouse along with brown knee high lace up boots. Without having to look at me, she slid a stray top over the mannequins pale figure.

"Amu! You came, I thought you weren't coming! Thank goodness you did." She shouted.

Huffing I murmured "I thought I wasn't coming either".

I gave Yukari the application form and she told me about the boutique. I learned that the boutique was called Tingles and that there was only one store from the franchise so far, but the sales of the boutique are booming! As Yukari was talking to me, I saw a beautiful girl with long blonde locks of hair that drifted down past her waist. She had violet coloured eyes and was wearing a frilly black miniskirt and a purple patterned singlet. She was hanging clothes on coat hangers.

"Utau, come meet the new trainee!" Although she was pretty on the outside, her personality didn't exactly fit with her looks.

"I'm Utau, you won't be talking to me much since you probably won't last that long". I was kind of shocked of what she said to me, but what she said didn't put me off the job, it just pissed me off.

"Utau, don't say that!" Dia said sternly "You weren't very good at the job when you started so don't be so mean!" Utau gave a slight huff and went on with what she was doing. Dia apologised, saying Utau has a bit of a temper but coming back with saying she isn't really like that and she'll warm up to me in time, even though I doubted it greatly. She then went on by explaining about how to serve customers, about getting new stock from the exhibition hall, and fashion shows that boutiques participate in. It all sounded really hard and I wasn't even the manager! I sighed mentally and thought of my happy place, where I am in a mansion with my perfect husband and children, but who has happy endings? Only princesses do, and im far from one. Yukari then left me to take care of myself while she went on to do other things that need attention in the boutique.

Before she left she assigned me the job of sorting out the skirts on the racks into their allocated spots when a customer came in. She seemed to be very rich as she had really expensive clothing on, I know stating the obvious, but she made me really nervous. She was walking my way! I was freaking out since I have got NO experience what's so ever about serving customers. Luckily, Yukari stepped in saving my life! ... Or so I thought. She walked over to us two and started talking to the unknown person.

"Yukari! How are you doing?" The woman asked.

"I'm doing well Nadeshiko, I'm just teaching Amu, my new trainee the ropes here. You?" Yukari replied.

"I'm great. I was just going to ask who the new face was. Nice to meet you Amu I'm Nadeshiko, but you can call me Nade" She exclaimed.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to Nadeshiko, she's a well-known dancer" Yukari said sheepishly. I only gave a small nod and a "Pleased to meet you" before going back to the skirt rack. But just as I was pacing back to the skirts, Yukari shouted "Oi Amu, for your training, you can serve Nadeshiko here!" When she told me the news, I wasn't as scared as when I first met the lady since I now know who she is, but it doesn't make that much of a difference. I was scared about stuffing up! I stiffly walked over to Nadeshiko and began serving my customer.

"So Amu, the first thing you do is welcome the customer. Say something like 'Hi and welcome to Tingles. How may I help you?'" I nodded and turned to Nade.

"Hello and welcome to Tingles, how can I be of assistance to you?" I said smiling. Nade smiled back and said "I was hoping for a pair of jeans if that's alright, just simple, plain, comfortable jeans."

"Of course, let me just get some for you to try on" I then walked over to the pants section and tried to spot some jeans for her to try on. I found two really amazing pairs of jeans. The first pair was a navy blue with diamonds on the side of the right pant leg, and the second pair was white with pink sakura blossoms scattered on the left pant leg. I came back with the blossom patterned pair of jeans for her to try on.

"Here you are, now you can go to the change room and try them on."

Nade did as she was told and went to the changing rooms to try on the clothes. When she came out I was amazed at how good she looked! She looked gorgeous!

"Wow Amu! You're wonderful! I love these jeans! Thank you so much!" She then hugged me tightly. I was shocked that I could pull it off.

"Nice Job Amu-Chan, you seem to be a natural." Yukari then said impressed. I felt actually really happy that I achieved serving a customer (since I haven't achieved much in my time), but I could tell that it wasn't going to all go to plan since I could see Utau in the corner of my eye watching me with jealousy.

I don't think this will be easy.

Tori – Soooooo, what do ya think?

Ikuto – Meh

Amu – Ikuto was'nt in it! YES!

Ikuto - Don't be so mean! You make me feel hurt.

Amu - I don't care!

Tori – Review please (oh and be nice :D)

Also Credit to the wonderful MissManyFandoms, who helped me kind of fix up my grammar :D so please check her out, koolies XD


	2. Chapter 2

Tori - Hey! I'm back with a new chapter!

Ikuto – I still wish it was M

Amu – I'm so glad it is still a T rated story ^^

Tori – One day Ikuto, it will happen. I promise

Ikuto – Make it happen soon!

Amu – Please don't. I'm glad she doesn't own us. Otherwise she would be going straight to peach pit demanding that we get it on in the anime… If it still was going.

Ikuto – yeah, too bad she doesn't

Tori – Also, my apologies for the first chapter, it says in some parts of the story 'Dia said'. Reason why her name is there is because she was originally going to be the boutique manager of Tingles, but I switched to Yukari because Yuu Nikaidou is to be Ikuto's butler type person (and Yaya is his daughter, LOL weird right?). So apologies apologies my wonderful carrot pickers!

Ikuto – carrot pickers? Really?

Tori –Yes really :D

Amu – On with the story.

AMU'S POV:

It has been a few days since I started my new job at Tingles, and I kind of feel at home… If it wasn't for Utau. She has been giving me loads of work to do while she slacks off and reads magazines. But I will think of it optimistically, I get more pay, and more experience. Still, it doesn't give me any free time. I eternally sigh and get on with serving another customer.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I question. "You're new" The customer asks me. She was rather short and had long, wavy, blonde hair with a black hair band on the top of her head. Her amber eyes were so round and cute! If I weren't straight, I would have fallen in love with her at first sight.

"Yes, I am new here. I'm Amu. What's your name?" I ask politely.

"Nothing of your concern" She turned on her heel and walked straight to the exit, but before leaving, she twisted her head to my direction and said "yet… it's none of your concern yet". She twisted her head back to the way her body was facing and lastly said "I'll be coming back soon". I smirked, she was an interesting person. I think I could make good friends with her. I'm just hoping she thinks I am cool too.

I was just going to take a lunch break when Yukari came walking my way. "Amu-chan! I am going off to the exhibition hall to get some new stock. Would you like to come?" I eagerly nodded and followed her out to her car.

After 20 minutes of driving, we finally stopped at what looked like an outlet store, but for lots of different companies. It was huge! Yukari was walking through the doors, so I quickly caught up to her, so I wouldn't be left behind.

"So here we are at the exhibition hall. This is where all of our stock comes from. There are many different brands that you can buy from here, and all are suited for different people, so you better stock up on different types of brands otherwise we would have no money racking in." She explained.

Yukari then went on saying "Also on Saturday, the exhibition hall has a day where all stores are open, because not every day do you find that all stores would be open. Anyway, on Saturday next seasons fashions are on display and you can buy early, but you have to wait for a day to get the stock when you buy on Saturday. On every other day, you can buy the stock of the present seasons fashions and get it delivered to your boutique on the same day. Understand?" I nodded my head rapidly "I understand." She nodded her head in approval and began walking to every store that was open to buy stock. Although, I was having trouble keeping an eye on her, since she was going so quickly and the hall was jam-packed with people! I could barely breathe! I needed air! So I squirmed my way through the crowd into a more spaced out area.

"Air…" I huffed out. After catching my breath, I followed after Yukari again. But one thing, I was lost! I couldn't see Yukari anywhere! I was rushing around trying to find her when I bumped into something hard as rock.

I looked up to find a very tall and attractive man with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. I blushed in embarrassment and apologised.

"I'm Sorry!" I quickly said, bowing down to show my respect, only to find him smirk.

"What is a little strawberry doing bumping into me?" He said smirking. I only blushed harder and his smirk only became wider.

"I'm not a strawberry! I'm Amu" I protested huffing in frustration. This guy had some nerve! I have never come across someone so rude.

"But you look like a strawberry Amu" He purred. I shuddered. He could make me melt with that husky voice of his. But he's an idiot and I don't fall for or like idiots!

"Well you look like a perverted cat!" I stuck my tongue out like a little child. I knew it was a small chance, but I just hoped he would go away!

Obviously he didn't.

He just laughed. I blushed out of embarrassment, He was so mean! His laughter soon calmed down after a few minutes.

IKUTO'S POV:

I've never met someone so weird. I mean, she has pink hair! Then again, I have blue so I can't really call it weird. But she is so cute, especially when she blushes. I'd have to keep an eye on her whenever I see her here again. She's just too funny not to care about.

AMU'S POV:

"Ha-ha… you are one funny girl." Could he make me blush even more!? I was as red as a tomato. I needed to get back to Yukari.

"Well I need to get back to my boss" I turned around and started walking "See you-Ow!" I bumped into another person. It was Yukari! My saviour!

"Yukari! I got lost, I'm sorry." I apologised. She only laughed and said "Oh don't worry Amu-chan, I bought all the stuff I need today. So we can go back to the store. Ok?" I nodded eagerly and was going to head off with her when the blue haired man said something.

"Yukari, I haven't seen you for a while, how's the boutique going?" He asked. How does he know her!? Why did he have to know her? I just want to go home!

"Ikuto! The boutique is going great! I have got a new trainee there, Amu. She's been working there for a few days" She replied. Why should he know? How come she tells him this?

"Ah Amu, you haven't met the boss of the boutique have you? This is Ikuto; he is the boss of Tingles and many other franchises under the corporation Easter. Ikuto this is Amu!" My mouth dropped. HE was the BOSS?! How could this be?

"HIM? How could a perverted old man be the boss of Easter?!" I yelled. "Oh Amu-chan I'm not that old, I'm only 24" He pouted. "Well I'm only 19 so you are old in my opinion!" I said frustrated, crossing my arms.

"Oh Amu-chan, don't be so mean, He is a great boss, he has helped all of his departments in the corporation so much. You should respect him; he could take you out of the job."

I froze; I don't want to lose my job! I sighed before turning around to face him. I slowly bowed and said "I'm sorry for offending you" I then got back up headed towards Yukari.

"It was nice seeing you Ikuto, we should get going. Amu has had a long day and she needs to get home. See you soon!" Yukari said farewell and we walked towards the exit doors. Ikuto then shouted out "See you soon Amu!" I was shocked that he actually said goodbye to me. I still think he is rude, but I just can't help but think that he isn't so bad after all…

Tori – DUM DA DA DUM DA DA DUM! Ikuto finally enters!

Ikuto – I now can be with my pinkette forever~

Amu – Thanks Tori, greeeaaat job on that one! (- Sarcasm)

Tori – who would you rather be with, Tadase or Ikuto?

Amu – …You've made the right decision

Ikuto – AMU LOVES ME!

Amu – NO I DON'T YOU RETARD

Tori – Review my lovely little unicorns!

Ikuto – AGAIN with the names, seriously?! And also 'bumped into something _hard as rock' _that sounds wrong

Tori – Deal with it, lol!


End file.
